


The Closet with the Trophies

by OmegaZeta5



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ? - Freeform, ALttP Zelda, BOTW Link - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Smut, but tame Smut, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaZeta5/pseuds/OmegaZeta5
Summary: He's tired. She relieves him.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Closet with the Trophies

**Author's Note:**

> just sort of happened

She caught him one afternoon in the closet with all the trophies. 

He was tired. So tired from moving all those boxes around. Somebody'd wanted him to do it. He couldn't remember now. He'd collapsed on a bench hugging the wall and she was there, hugging his side and almost draped over him, watching him with big eyes as her hand crept down. 

"You do so much," she whispered. His pants were undone. 

"Stop," his eyes darting from her to below then to the ceiling, jaw tight. She watched the muscles move and leaned in to kiss at the tendon, once, twice and he groaned, "Please stop." 

Her tongue darted out, licked at the sweat there. "You need this. You need it," shuddering breaths as her fingers found him. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment. Then she was coaxing him and his eyes shot open again and the groan was stronger, his body rising a little. 

"Shhh," in his ear and he shivered when she nipped at it. "It's okay. Let me help you." 

"Please…" 

Her fingertips cool, pumping again and again. His hands didn't know where to go and eventually they just settled on the bench, gripping the brim until the knuckles turned white and he lost the feeling. His eyes fluttered open and she was watching him, every movement. Eyes so big and open, lips parted just so. 

The hot iron in his stomach, burning. Her gaze sharpened and the strokes were faster. Clumsy, inexperienced movements but her eyes bore into his and she kept the rhythm up. His breath caught in his throat and hers was warm and sticky on his cheek. 

"Goddesses-" 

"Pleaseplease _ please-" _

He came undone in her fingers with a hiss and she fell silent. Watching him crumble in his seat, his vision blurry and his ears ringing. Big blue eyes, drinking him in and then drifting down. Her fingers were sticky on him. 

She pushed her hair behind her shoulder. Her face was alive and her head dipped down and there was nothing but his strangled breaths and quiet sucking sounds. Soft gulps. He hated her. She drank from him and his hand kept her head there until it was all gone, fingers burying into her hair. Gentle licks, lapping up anything left and she was done. He was done. 

She rose and he fell on his side against the coolness of her lap. Her hand went to his face, the dry one running up his cheek, over his eyes then through his hair and he raised a weak hand up, pawing it away. She grasped it in hers, held it up and kissed at the knuckles. He breathed out his nose, eyes half-lidded. 

"I hate you. I hate you so much." 

It came out as a murmur in his throat and he glanced her, eyes flicking up once. Hers were wet but she was smiling through it. She let his hand fall down to rest, still holding it. Her touch so gentle. 

"That's okay. That's f-fine. Just rest now." 

She kept comforting him. She was so soft. He was drifting away. 

"Don't leave me."

"I won't." 

Link woke up on the bench and Zelda wasn't there. There were still trophies to move. Maybe she was never there. His pants were undone. She was always there. 


End file.
